


Best Behaviour

by The_Asexual_Siren



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Muscles, Praise Kink, sub anita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asexual_Siren/pseuds/The_Asexual_Siren
Summary: Anita comes home with a present for Ajay and gets to learn exactly how good she is.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Kudos: 25





	Best Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> A friend paid me to write this and it took forever but here it is.

Anita dips down to hug Ajay. Ajay smushes a kiss against her cheek as she locks her arms around her.

“Missed ya’, sugar.” Ajay peppers Anita’s face with more quick kisses before tightening the hug.

Anita pulls her in close and just basks in the fact she’s holding her again. “I missed you too.”

“Hate it when they send ya’ off to fancy media stuff without me.” Ajay finally lets her go before hopping back a few steps to let her further into the flat. “You already eat?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Mhm. Didn’t know when you’d get in. And I’m still a little sore about that time they kept you an extra two days.”

That had been absolutely horrible. Dinner plans had been missed, as had their other plans for that night. Anita prides herself on being a romantic when she can, and that had made her seem like she had completely forgotten it.

“Like hell would I let them do that to us again.” Anita shrugs off her backpack. It’s all she needs when they send her off on different media things for the games. She pulls out a simple black bag from it. “I got you something, though.”

Ajay perks up. “Did ya’ now?”

“You, ah… expressed some interest in this when we talked about it. I thought I’d pick these up, see if you still wanted to try it out.”

Ajay bites her lip. “Are you spoilin’ me?” she asks as she takes the bag. She reaches into it and pulls out- “Or maybe you want me to spoil you, huh?” She’s holding a small coil of some decent quality restraints.

"I mean… if you want to be tied up, I don't mind."

"But?"

"I really want you to tie me up."

Ajay smiles. "I might have some experience doing that." She runs her thumb over the restraint in her hand. "Ain't a brand I know, but looks like they'll work fine."

Anita shrugs. "I want to get the real leather ones, but they were sold out. If… If this is something we like, I can definitely spend more for the higher quality."

With a wink, Ajay tucks it back in the bag. "I'll try to make it enjoyable for ya'." She tilts her head. "This somethin' you want tonight? Or ya' wanna sleep off ya' trip?"

Anita shrugs. "I slept most of the ride back. I'm not tired." She looks over Ajay's slender form. She's in loose pyjama pants that hang low on her hips. Her top is no more than a sports bra. "It seems like you were getting ready for bed, though. I'm certainly willing to hold you if you're tired."

Ajay's eyes soften a bit. "You know I'm always down for that. But I put these on cause I was doin' laundry. Sex with my woman is most definitely somethin' I'm down for. I can show ya how happy I am ya' home."

With a grin, Anita gestures towards the bedroom. "Lead the way, sweetheart."

"Oh, I think I'll be the one givin' the orders. But let's go get you set up."

* * *

Ajay brings her fingertips up the binding. It's taut enough to keep Anita's legs spread and her arms restrained. She's spread out with each limb in a separate restraint. Her wrists are tied to the headboard. The binds on her legs are around her knees. It's a simpler bind since Anita is just starting out.

Ajay had started with a chat on some important aspects.

Anita hasn't ever had the chance to explore this sort of thing. Between military work and vanilla girlfriends, she just didn't get this chance.

Ajay, on the other hand, seems to have a fairly thorough understanding. She's told Anita the important parts and they've decided to use their usual safe word.

One of the things Ajay had focused on was their individual limits; what they are or aren’t comfortable with. She’d emphasized the importance of it and of communicating during this. Ajay would be completely in control, giving Anita only her voice if she decides something isn’t to her liking. Anita had assured her she understands.

They'll have to figure out boundaries a little more as they go, but Anita trusts Ajay and it's the same the other way around.

“You comfortable?” Ajay asks in a purr. She rests her hand on Anita's bare calf.

"Mhm," comes Anita's response.

Ajay gets on her knees at the edge of the bed, placing her just between Anita's calves. She moves her hands so they're resting on Anita's inner thighs. "Ya look so  _ good _ , sugar."

Anita's cheeks are already flushed pink but they darken at her words. They'd had a little bit of foreplay beforehand, nothing more than some heated kisses, but it seems the act of being tied up alone has turned her on a considerable amount.

"All for you," she husks out.

Ajay grins. Her eyes trace over Anita's face and over her body. She's looking forward to this. Despite that, she stands again. Anita makes a soft noise of disappointment.

“Dun worry,” she reassures. “I’ll be back in just a moment. Gotta change into somethin’ more comfortable.”

Anita is left there, tied to the bed, as Ajay disappears into the other room. Anita flexes, testing how well she’s secured. She’s got barely any room to move. The slack is enough so she’s not uncomfortable, but there’s no chance of her getting loose. Ajay knows what she’s doing with this sort of thing.

Anita can’t wait to see what Ajay comes back in. It’s got to be something amazing. It always is. Anita still has wet dreams about the lacy black piece she'd worn a few months back. The little woman can drive her mad with need with barely a look. The lingerie can make it unbearable.

Rather than be in any herself, Anita is free of anything but her binds. The whole of her is on display for her woman and she finds no issue with it. She's proud of her body. She's proud of her muscle and the work it took to get there. She's proud of every scar and freckle. She looks good and she knows it. Ajay makes sure she knows it, what, with how well she dotes attention on Anita. Some days, she'll spend as long as she can stand giving every sensitive spot on Anita all the attention she can. Anita is a shaking mess by the end of it. She doesn't mind.

The wait feels long. Ajay is most certainly making her wait on purpose.

Finally, Ajay appears. Anita is immediately breathless.

Ajay is wearing something that leaves almost nothing to the imagination. It’s a warm red and perfectly matches her freshly applied lipstick. As far as she can tell, it’s a single piece. The top half is sheer and barely hides any of Ajay’s breasts. Her nipples are only just visible through it. Her smooth, freckle dotted skin is practically calling to Anita. The top is connected by various crisscrossed strings of cloth down the centre of her to the bottom piece. The panties seem to be a similar sheer sort of lace as the top but hides a bit more. Connected to that, on her upper thighs, are lace garters. Anita can't get enough of those thighs. She wishes she could get her head in between them.

Ajay grins at Anita's stare. She does a slow spin, giving Anita a view from every side. Her ass is barely covered and looks goddamn divine. There's some lace over the upper half of her ass that fits snug against her and accentuates it perfectly. This is near visual torture. Anita aches to worship Ajay's body, show her how much she appreciates her.

Anita balls her fists. She wants to touch Ajay so badly. She would give anything to touch her, to fondle her.

"Can I touch you?" she manages in a desperate murmur. " _ Please _ ."

Ajay's eyes sparkle. She seems genuinely amused by this question.

"Gettin' ahead of ya'self." Ajay's eyes comb over Anita's display. "First things first, sugar. What's the safe word?"

Anita doesn't need to think. "Fubar."

With a smile, Ajay nods. "Good girl. And if you get uncomfortable with any a' this, what do you do?"

"I say the safeword and we stop."

"Ya' got it." Ajay kneels on the edge of the bed. "That said, how're ya feelin'?"

Anita instinctively tries to bring her legs together to put some kind of friction between them, but the most she succeeds in is getting a soft creak from the binds holding her.

"Good," she responds. "Anxious."

"Anxious?" Ajay asks with a frown.

"Good anxious. I, I want you to touch me. God, I want to touch  _ you _ ." She takes a deep breath. "I want you."

With a gentle smile, Ajay tilts her head to the side. "Oh, I'll certainly touch ya, sweet. But you're gonna stay still for me, alright? No lookin’, no squirmin’? Not til I say."

Anita lets out a breathy little, "Yes, ma'am."

Ajay bites her lip. “You’re lookin’ prettier and prettier every day, dumplin’.” She takes a deep breath. “Lookin’ absolutely delectable.”

“You… You’re welcome to touch,” Anita breathes. "Please."

“You’re lucky ‘m feeling too impatient to make tease ya' too much.” Ajay lowers herself down between Anita's legs. “You’ve behaved so far. Guess you deserve a treat.”

She parts Anita with two fingers and marvels at the woman before her. “So wet for me.”

Anita practically squeaks when Ajay brings her tongue up and over her. Her legs twitch in their restraints.

Anita does her best to remain still as Ajay goes down on her, to  _ behave  _ as she’s been told to do. The very thought she will be held to that standard drives her crazy. And while Ajay is very often the top when it comes to them, this feels like so much more. Ajay isn't just the top, she's the dom. And Anita is her sub. Anita holds no control in this situation. She can either submit to Ajay's desires or be left wanting.

Anita wonders, for a moment, what Ajay might do if she decided to be a bit of a brat. Would she force Anita to come to heel? Would she restrict her movement further? Maybe gag her? Blindfold her? Some of it sounds exciting if she has to admit it. It might be worth testing out.

So she breaks this rule, this "stay still", for just a moment, to strain and try to see Ajay's work. They make eye contact just as Ajay nips her inner thigh as though to remind her to listen. Anita's head falls back and she lets out a soft cry.

"Now ya listenin'. Good girl," comes a smug voice from between her legs.

Listening is better, Anita decides immediately. Listening gets her that praise that makes her weak. As good as seeing Ajay between her legs had been, it's better to hear Ajay's approval when she's done something right, something that follows the rules.

Ajay doles out soft, soothing kisses where she's just left her mark before returning to her work.

Anita turns her focus on what she's been told. No squirming. No looking. Not until Ajay gives the okay.

There are some reactions that are involuntary, like the twitch in her left leg when Ajay hits a particularly sensitive spot. But Ajay seems to know as much and doesn't punish her for it.

Ajay is generous and gives attention to every sensitive bit of her. She's always like this in bed, but there's something about Anita being tied up that makes everything Ajay is doing better. She feels like she's more sensitive than ever bound like this.

Anita swears as Ajay suddenly latches onto her clit, alternating between sucking and broad licks. She pushes two fingers into Anita and scissors them inside her. Anita has to fight to keep her hips still. Her legs are tense in their restraints. She can feel them digging against her.

Anita is hit with a horrible desire to touch Ajay, to grab a handful of her hair and guide her mouth. Her arms flex and the bindings on them groan but stay firm. Ajay certainly requires no guidance, but Anita needs something to hold onto. She can feel the tension building in her lower stomach. She feels as though she's about to burst.

Ajay has taken to pumping her two fingers into her. Her mouth is still busy. She drops down to lick around her fingers, pulls away to leave marks on Anita's thighs, and then returns to give attention to her swollen clit. And then things change. Ajay's fingers slow and are removed. Her attention moves to decorating Anita's thighs with marks, both with lipstick and otherwise.

"Oh, no no no," Anita whines. "Ajay, please, I-- I need--"

Ajay chuckles. "Need, huh?"

"Yes! I need-- need you--"

"Need me? That's sweet." Anita can feel Ajay grin against her. "What 'bout me do ya need?'

Anita just moans in response.

Ajay kisses the mark she just made. "Oh, sugar, ya gonna have to do better than that."

Anita swears. "I… I want you to go faster. I want to cum."

"There's a good girl," Ajay purrs. "You think you've earned it?"

Anita nearly sobs. She's so close, it would take so little for her to go over the edge. " _ Please _ ," she begs. "Please, Ajay, let me come."

"Such good begging!" Ajay sounds delighted. "Didn't know you'd be the type."

She sits up a bit. Anita still doesn't look. She hasn't gotten permission.

Ajay pushes her fingers back in. The thumb on the opposite hand runs maddening circles around Anita's clit. 

"Suppose you can come now since you begged so pretty. You've been such a  _ good girl _ ."

God, what is it about praise that gets her so much? And how has Ajay figured it out so quickly?

As soon as Ajay says it, something in Anita snaps and she comes. It's a flood of pleasure through her as she comes in Ajay's hand.

Ajay works her through it, and then past it, and suddenly her head is back between Anita's legs.

Anita's high isn't given the chance to dip, not when Ajay is sucking and licking and-- oh god, Anita is shaking, she can barely stand the overstimulation. She moans and swears and does her best to stay still, but it feels impossible.

Finally, Ajay's voice comes up with a few words she can barely parse because Ajay dips right back down after saying them.

"You can move now."

When the words finally process, Anita bucks her hips up against Ajay's mouth before practically shying away from overstimulation. She strains at her binds and begs Ajay over and over again. For what, she isn't sure. More maybe, or to come again, or simply for mercy from that skilled mouth of hers.

Anita wants to cry, the feeling is so good. She wants to come, she wants to, but she can't find her way over the edge.

"Please," she begs to the air. "Please, I need it, please, Ajay, I can't, I can't--"

She cranes her neck to look at Ajay as she says it. The woman meets her eyes and moans against her clit and--

Anita's head jerks back against the bed, a ragged cry from her mouth. At the same time, there are two distinct, overlapping snaps, but they don't register for her until a solid thirty seconds later when she realizes her thighs have closed in on either side of Ajay's head. She'd snapped her binds.

Anita swears and pulls her legs apart.

Ajay sits up and immediately looks at the binds. They'd snapped in the middle, having stretched too far.

"You okay?" Ajay asks as she looks over the restraints still on Anita's knees. Her hands are gentle as she checks Anita's skin around it.

"Yu… yeah. I-- I didn't mean to break them."

Ajay chuckles. "Didn't think ya' did, sugar." She looks over Anita. "You still good t' go? Dun wanna push ya' too far."

Anita grins. "I'm not sure how you can top two orgasms that close together when I've broken half the restraints, but if you have something in mind… And I'd love to get my hands on you if you let me."

Ajay leans down and kisses her. Anita can taste herself on her lips. When she pulls away, she says, "Oh, I got somethin' else for ya'."

And then she hops off the bed.

"Mm, babe, where are you going?"

"Patience, sweet, just grabbin' sometin' for ya'."

Anita finds herself filled with anticipation. She wants to move, see what Ajay is going after, maybe touch her like she wants so badly to do.

She runs her thighs together to give herself some sort of sensation. She's wet and swollen, and certainly ready for more; the movement only exacerbates that.

When Ajay returns, she's sporting something Anita always loves to see: a strap on. It's hot pink in colour and semi-translucent. It just up from between Ajay's legs proudly. Anita nearly moans just at the sight.

"How ya' feelin' now?" Ajay inquires. She's standing at the edge of the bed. The look on her face is soft and curious. She's obviously ready to stop if Anita says the word. If there was a chance of Anita denying a strap on because she's tied up now, Ajay wants to know.

"God, I want you in me," Anita blurts out before she can think to be any sort of alluring about it. She lets out a quick breath. "I-- I'm feeling good. I'm feeling… a lot, really, but you're gorgeous and I can't wait for you to touch me."

Ajay chuckles at that. But then her expression shifts into something alluring and half-amused. She kneels on the end of the bed between Anita's feet. "Guess I better touch ya' then," she murmurs. She crawls forward until she's between Anita's thighs. Her fingers trail over the scraps of binding hanging from the piece that's hooked just above Anita's knee. "You're so strong, dumplin'." She traces her hand back up Anita's thigh. "Got me this pretty present and snapped it to bits. You gonna say sorry?"

Anita gasps and nods. "I'm sorry," she husks. "I didn't mean to--"

"Oh, shh shh shh." She holds a finger to Anita's lips. "All is forgiven. After all, you know I like all that muscle you got." She brings her hands down Anita's body, brushing under her breasts and over her abs.

Anita goes tense, trying to flex for her.

"Mm, you're so good, dumplin'. Puttin' on this show for me." Ajay bites her lip. "I got an idea."

"Yeah?" Anita can barely find her voice to ask.

"Bet you could break the restraints on your wrists too… Good with you?"

Anita pulls at them a bit. They groan under the stress. It might mean some light bruising, but she's had worse.

"Yeah. If-- If you want me to-- If you tell me to, I probably can."

Ajay hums. "Not yet. Only when I tell ya'."

She changes where her attention is then and brings one hand back to the crux of Anita's legs. She gathers some of her wetness on her fingers before grabbing the strap on and pumping it a couple of times.

"You're so pretty, 'Nita," she purrs. "Prettiest woman I ever seen. All this muscle. The way ya' whine for me when I touch you. Mm, can't think of a prettier noise. And you splayed for me right here? Oh, dumplin', ya' drive me crazy."

Anita wants to respond but all she can get out is a low moan.

"I love how wet I can get ya' just by talkin' to ya'. And the way you squirm when I touch ya' just right." She hums as she rubs the head of the strap up Anita's slit. "All tense n' shiverin'."

Anita can barely stand it. She wants Ajay in her so badly. She involuntarily jerks her hips towards the strap. And then she remembers she's been given permission to move and cants her hips towards Ajay.

"Please, doll," she chokes out. " _ Please _ ."

Ajay grins. "And the beggin'! Our first time with you tied up and you behavin' so well! Mm, princess, I thought ya' didn't have much experience with this sorta thing. But here ya' are listenin' so well." She drags the head of the strap over her again, making sure to nudge her swollen clit.

Anita gasps. 

"Ajay, please, please, I can't-- I want you so  _ bad _ ."

"Oh, my poor sweet girl. Whatcha want, hm? Since you're asking so pretty, maybe I'll listen."

Anita strains at her binds and tries to urge Ajay closer with her legs. "I--  _ please _ ,  _ inside _ ,  _ please _ !"

Ajay chuckles. "Mm, okay. I'm okay with my big, strong woman gettin' spoiled. For now."

She guides the head of the toy in a bit before pulling back. The next press forward gets her farther in. By the third, Ajay's skin meets flush against Anita's.

Anita gasps and urges Ajay closer by wrapping her legs around her hips. Ajay's thrusts start hard and slow as she relishes the tug and pull of the toy in her girlfriend.

She picks up speed and Anita can barely stand it in the best ways. Her body seems to want more, more, more. Her earlier orgasms have only fueled this increasing need for Ajay to fuck her until she comes. She wants it harder, faster, but control isn't hers. She can only beg for what she wants in every breath she can spare. She murmurs Ajay's name and cries it out again in the next breath. She pleads for more, asks Ajay to  _ please _ keep going, to fuck her into the bed and not let up.

Ajay whispers dirty things to her, all mixed in with declarations of love and lust. She tells Anita how good of a girl she's being and how much she loves it. She grabs the torn straps still hanging from Anita's knees and uses them to keep her pace hard. She speeds up and kisses Anita. She swallows every moan, every curse, and does her best to keep pounding into Anita as she does.

Anita wants to come. She wants to feel the toy in her as she comes around it and to kiss the woman responsible until they're both barely able to move.

“‘Nita, you take the strap so well,” Ajay pants. “Doin’ so  _ good _ .” 

Anita tries to respond, but she can’t get out more than a moan. She tries again, tries to tell Ajay how close she is. She can barely form words but Ajay seems to catch on.

“Oh, no no, sugar. You ain’t comin’ til you break ya’ binds.” Ajay hums. “Been good so far. Wouldn’t wanna misbehave now, would ya’?”

Anita swears and tries to get some semblance of control of herself, tries to hold herself back. At the same time, she flexes her arms and pulls at the restraints holding her. The groan in protest and she redoubles her efforts.

“So strong, dumplin’, you’re so strong. Gonna keep me safe with all that muscle, huh? Sweet girl, makin’ sure nothin’ hurts me?” Ajay chuckles low. “I know ya’ like protectin’ me, takin’ a hit so I don’t. And you’re such a good girl about it,  _ such  _ a good girl.”

Ajay kisses her again, briefly, before pressing her face against Anita’s shoulder. She scrapes her teeth against the muscle there before dissolving into sweet, filthy nothings whispered in Anita’s ear. Her thrusts get harder, faster, as she braces herself against her.

There’s the now-familiar snap on either side of Anita as the restraints finally go. She clings to Ajay’s back as she cries out.

Ajay works her through the orgasm before slowing her hips and practically going limp against her.

It’s a long few moments later when Ajay manages a chuckle. “Ya’ did so  _ good _ ,” she manages. She pulls back, pulling the toy from Anita. Anita gasps at the feeling. Ajay gives her an apologetic kiss. “Sorry, sugar.”

“It’s okay,” Anita mumbles back, a dopey smile on her face. “You… are  _ very  _ good at that.”

Ajay smiles as she takes Anita hand and undoes the remnant of the restraints. She switches to the other wrist after, and then those at her knees. She examines each place, no doubt using her medical training to make sure Anita isn’t hurt. Once satisfied, she grabs up the blankets they'd removed from the bed and helps Anita get comfy.

"Stay right here, 'Nita. I'm gonna grab ya' some water. Want anything else? I got chocolate."

Anita shakes her head. "No thanks, babe."

Ajay disappears but is back quickly. She passes Anita the water bottle before grabbing a change of clothes as well as offering clothes to Anita. Anita takes an oversized hoodie but doesn't bother to move farther for much else.

Ajay slips under the blankets beside her. "You feelin' alright, 'Nita?"

Anita leans heavily against her. "Feeling  _ great _ ." She hums. "Ain't ever been treated like that before. I liked it."

"You were so good," Ajay coos again. "And ya' showed off all this strength a' yours." She pulls Anita closer to hold her.

“I’ll have to buy the better quality ones,” Anita says, referring to the binds they’d used.

“Shh, sh. We’ll talk about it tomorrow, make sure we’re both good about this sorta thing. Wanna watch a movie for now? Relax before bed?” 

Anita nods and nestles herself against Ajay. “Sure.”

She feels good. Maybe a little tingly, but in a good way. It’s a similar feeling to the one she gets after an intense workout. She’s a little achy, in the best ways, and feels as though she’s spent every bit of energy she had. It’s a feeling she enjoys.

“Actually, chocolate sounds pretty good,” Anita says suddenly.

Ajay passes her a piece. “Thought ya’ might change ya’ mind.”

Anita smiles. “You’re good at this.”

“I got some practice.” Ajay gives Anita a soft kiss on her temple. “Best with you, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
